1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to archery equipment and more particularly to an improved type of archery arrow rest having the ability to be adjust laterally in micro increments.
2. Prior Art
There are various types of arrow rests available for use in archery bows. The rests are mounted for use in the window defined in the bow by the handle riser sidewall and the arrow shelf. Certain of the rests are merely screwed or pasted to the window sidewall. Certain others of the rests are suspended in the arrow window away from the sidewall in order to provide desired arrow clearance, that is, to prevent the arrow from striking the sidewall and being deflected after it is shot from the bow.
One preferred manner of suspending the arrow rest in the archery bow window is to support the rear end of the rest, that is, the rear of the blade constituting the arrow support, on a transversely extending cross- bar which passes behind the arrow window and which is slidingly received within a rearwardly extending mounting block connected to the riser sidewall. The lateral position of the rest in the window is controlled by pinning the cross-bar in the mounting block ,as by a set screw or the like. When it is desired to move the rest laterally, as when adjusting the rest for better arrow flight, the set screw is loosened and the cross-bar is slid in the desired direction and the set screw is then retightened.
All this is an imprecise way of adjusting the lateral position of the rest, where precision adjustment may be required in order to optimize arrow flight. Moreover, no means are normally provided for checking the position of the rest to make sure it has not slipped closer to or farther away from the window sidewall.
There remains a need for means for precisely and controllably adjusting the lateral position of an arrow rest in an arrow window and for converting arrow rests not having such precise control means to ones which have. Such means should be simple, highly adaptable and provide precise visual, tactile and audible cues for checking and rechecking the exact position of the arrow rest in the window. Such means should be durable, inexpensive and be fabricated of readily available components.